First Sight
by ttfan111robstar1
Summary: The last thing Glamor Krystal of District one expected after winning the 73rd Hunger Games was to find love. Least of all did she expect to find it with a boy named Cato who lived one district away from her. Now, she'll fight for his love, become a part of him, and even keep a secret that won't stay secret for long. OCxCato
1. The 73rd Hunger Games

The buzzer sounds, and it sets my feet racing toward the cornucopia. As soon as I get to the knives I hurl them at the nearest tribute, killing the boy from district four. For now, we careers are sticking together, but I know that could change in an instant, so I keep my guard up and keep killing, not looking at the faces of those I hit, just thinking about what I'm fighting for- Home, family, honor, and pride.

The tributes from two are organizing the weapons and doling them out according to our skill level and preference. I, of course, take all the knives. The cannon begins shooting, and I count the number of fires in my head. Twelve. I can see many bodies strewn across the sand, but I don't look at them. I look at the other three career tributes and think of how I'll betray them. I'll slit their throats in their sleep- quick, simple and easy. The boy from my district has a set of arrows on his back and a bow in his fist. Something about his face reminds me of Granite, and I let the thought sting me for just a minute. We're moving now- as a pack. away from the beach and onto the sand dunes.

I wonder how the other tributes are faring. Surely someone must have died of dehydration by now? It is nearing noon, and the others are getting thirsty. We have to find water. I hear footsteps in the sand, quiet and hushed, and instantly hurl my knife. Blood thrusts up into the air, and I know another tribute is dead. When I go to retrieve my knife, I see the boy from seven staring up at me with glazed eyes. I retrieve my knife, pushing the feeling of guilt out of my conscience.

An hour later we find water. I gather water up into my bottle, the smell of wet sand nauseating me to the bone. I tamp the feeling down. This is not the time to show weakness- this is the time to show strength. I have to stay alive. There is a scream, clearly a girls, before the cannon fires again, interrupting my thoughts. _Fourteen, _I think. _Fourteen are dead, which means there are only nine of us left. _

That night I watch from the sand dunes as the sky goes from blue to sunset orange with tinges of red and pink as the sun sinks below the horizon. The others are yawning- probably exhausted. I volunteer to take the first watch, stoking our fire. The other tributes wouldn't dare come near us- not with all the weapons at our disposal, so I can safely stand watch.

The capitol symbol leaps up into the air, and sounds music as they show the faces of the fallen tributes. Both tributes from district three and four, the girl from district five, both tributes from district seven, the boy from eight, the girl from nine, both from ten, the boy from eleven, and both from twelve. The symbol shuts off, and I wait until everyone is breathing evenly to execute my attack.

The boy from my district is first. I position the knife by his neck and sever his head quickly, with only a grunt. The cannon fires. I flinch, but see the other two still sleeping. The boy from two is next, and the knife severs his head cleanly. The girl from two is last. I deliberately take my time slitting her throat, letting her scream before fully severing it, The cannon fires twice, and although I feel guilty for betraying my fellow careers, I don't stop moving. Let them keep their precious fire- I have more important things to do.

I find a blanket in my backpack and lay on my side under it, hoping and praying as hard as I can that I'll make it through the night.

When I wake, it is early morning. I fold up my blanket and put it into my satchel. I'd better be getting a move on if I want to make any headway today. Maybe they'll even do my work for me- that would be nice. I am tired and exhausted, but I have to keep moving. I can't stay in one place for too long, so I get as much water as I can from the small oasis, I now carry a bow and a sheath of arrows, an axe, and a bat along with my trusty knives.

Suddenly, I notice a pair of footprints in the sand that I hadn't noticed before. I follow them into steep sand dunes. Just when I think no one is there, a boy comes lunging at me out of seemingly nowhere. I kick him hard in the chest before he has the chance to make me fall over, and pull an arrow into the bow. It misses his chest and hits him in the shoulder. I grab one of my knives and prepare to dig into him, when someone jumps onto my back. I stab him in the throat before trying to throw off the person on my back. I fall backward on purpose, letting the person hit the sand dunes before retching myself free of their grasp. When I look I see it is the girl from district eleven. Before she can react to my getting out, I stab her in the throat with an arrow. That slows her down enough for me to shoot another one in her heart, killing her for good. The cannon fires twice, and I can't help but smile. Two more down until I get home.

Days pass until they don't even feel like days anymore. The boy from five and the girl from eleven are the only ones the cannon has fired for. It just gives me a better reason to fight for my life. I wonder if I'll be here for the rest of my life, because nothing seems to be happening. Everyone seems to have hidden themselves well, and I remain in the same position for hours at a time. My sleep schedule is erratic and I am always hungry. I stop by the cornucopia everyday for food. I am surprised that no one has gotten there yet. From my spot in the sand dunes, I can see the cornucopia, and have a good chance of shooting anyone who tries to get into there.

I can't make sense of the days now, and don't know how long I've been here. In the distance I hear the sound of wild dogs, and a scream. Finally, the cannon fires. That means there are only three of us left. Suddenly, I am frightened. What if the dogs come after me? Would I be able to defend myself?

I lay on my back, surrounded by weapons, and the cannon fires once more. There's only one left. I could go home. I have to.

Suddenly there is a shadowy figure a distance away. Instantly I sit up and arm myself with my knife. I toss it, and it hits right in the head. The cannon sounds, and I realize that I have done it. I survived- I get to go home.

All I know is the feeling of a cold table against my sweat-covered body, and I instantly relax.

Soon the craft lands and lets me off. The peacekeepers instruct me to wait there, and I do, quiet and contemplative. Suddenly I'm being lead to a stage and my entire district is there, cheering for me.

I did it. I won the 73rd hunger games, and I'll never live to regret it.


	2. Victory Tour

After the initial crowning and interview with Caesar Flickerman, the time has come for my victory tour. Cashmere and Gloss are next to me, talking, but I don't hear them. It's nearly time for my first speech, and I am prepared, small index cards at my side to put on the podium. I know for a fact that it bears the Capitol emblem in front of it. As the mayor of our District introduces me, the crowd goes wild, and I begin my walk onto the stage. I shake hands with the mayor, then turn to address the crowd.

"Thank you, Thank you." I say, as they quiet down. "It is both an honor and a privilege to stand before you today as a victor. I am proud to be speaking for all of Panem when I say that we salute the courage, honor, and valor of my fellow tributes. It is truly a blessing to be able to share this experience with them. Today, we salute the courage that they had and honor the lives they lived. It was an honor to compete with Silver. He was a good man, and a good opponent. He will be remembered in the best of ways, as he competed valiantly and fought hard. As we continue into the next year, we salute the sacrifice that was made by these tributes, and honor their lives with grace and dignity. Panem today, Panem tomorrow, Panem forever." I finish.

The crowd goes nuts as I exit the stage, and climb the stairs down to the ground to make my exit. Cashmere and Gloss are on the other side, telling me I did well and that we're going on the train to District two. I sigh, thinking about the boy and girl I killed, particularly reminiscing about the girl's scream. I wince, but say nothing. The car that we ride in is covered in crystal plates overflowing with food, sparkling vases, and lights. I sit down on the cushioned chair, bored. The train whizzes by at 200 miles per hour, showing the gleaming buildings, clean streets, and tall skyscrapers that make District one shine. we are, after all, the district of luxury.

I pass the time by reading paperback romance novels- one of my favorite indulgences. When I was growing up I remember sitting in my father's study, staring up at his bookcase which stretched all around the room. I developed a love of reading from an early age, and have devoured one book after another whenever I got the chance. Now, reading has become my escape from the flashing lights, the cameras, and general fame that now haunted me.

Sooner than I'd have liked, the train pulls into the station. I set my romance novel on the table spine up, hoping to get this over with so that I can get back to my reading. I wave to the crowd the same way that I did at my home, and spew the same speech that I had earlier. What I notice, though, during my speech is something I never thought I would notice.

It was a boy.

Tall, with spiked blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, who had a confidence about him that I only see in the wealthier districts. He shouldn't have been anything special- but he was. The way he kept looking at me, like he was confident I'd be attracted to him- was in itself incredibly appealing.

I finished my speech as usual, but instead of stepping down from the stage the way I normally did, I went the opposite way. The boy seemed to understand and pushed his way through the crowd to get to me in a way that was incredibly flattering.

"Hello there," I say as I get to him. "I'm Glamor."

"Everyone knows who you are." He said. Even his voice sounded perfect.

"May I know your name?" I ask, feeling foolish.

"You'll know it soon enough, Glamor." He said. I could almost feel his ego inflating. A victor of the Hunger Games wanted to talk to him- what an accomplishment. I know he knew I was interested. I pull a pad of paper from my small satchel and write my number on the piece of paper.

"Here..." I say almost breathlessly.

"Cato." He says.

"Cato." I agree. Cashmere and Gloss are looking for me in the crowd, I have to move quickly.

"I have to go," I say, "But feel free to give me a call sometime."

Dear Lord I hate myself for sounding so desperate.

He simply nods, and I find my way back to the stage. Once I'm safely inside the car, I allow myself to sigh.

_Cato._

I'll never see that name the same way again.


	3. Surprise

The first day there was nothing.

I busied myself with speeches, and trying to read my romance novel, but I couldn't stop thinking about him. Cato. My mind ran over the conversation a hundred times over, trying to extract every little bit that I could from his body language. Over and over the conversation played in my head like a movie reel on repeat. I toured through districts three and four, making my obligatory speech, but my heart just wasn't in it.

I made my way into the car that had my bed in it and went to sleep that night dreaming of the encounter with Cato- and a bit more.

There was a spark of attraction- one that made my fingers tingle and woke up every nerve in my body. He electrified me in a way that he himself was probably unaware of. I have to contain myself- I'm supposed to be enjoying my Victory Tour, not worrying about some boy that I barely met.

But he invaded my dreams every night since.

The urge to see him again, touch him, talk to him, became so overwhelming that half of the time I felt like I was in some sort of idiotic stupor. But I couldn't _help_ it. Everywhere I turned, he was there somehow. I knew it would be like that until I saw him again.

Two days passed, and my hope was bleak.

The time came to do my speech in District Seven. I lifelessly droned on about my fellow victors and the honor it was to be a participant in the games, just waiting for it to be over so I could continue pining for a boy who would likely never call.

When I went to exit the stage, however, he was there.

_Oh God._

He offered his hand, and I took it, climbing down the stairs.

The spark I had felt when I toured District two was nothing compared to this. His touch was electrifying- making my every nerve stand at attention. I tried being self-possessed like I usually was, but my efforts were futile. There was a wooden bench next to the steps and we sat down there.

"How have you been?" I ask, automatically. The urge to take his hand is so strong that my fingers twitch. I try and tamp it down, but it's useless.

"Is that really how you want to spend our time? Making small talk?" He seemingly read my thoughts, and took my hand.

"No." I say, suddenly feeling flirtatious, "There are other things I'd much rather be doing right now."

He laughs, and it's like music to my ears. "And what might that be?"

"This."

I lean in and kiss him. To my delightful surprise, he doesn't pull away. The kiss is like a bomb exploding- Flaming passion. I have no idea why I've been this lucky, but apparently I'm the luckiest person on earth.

Suddenly, someone is talking to me. I react instinctively and throw the two knives I always have on me. It pins the man to the wall. I break the kiss off and say in a sugar-coated tone:

"Was there something you needed?"

The man runs away, and Cato laughs.

"Now, where were we?" I purr.

He just keeps laughing.

"Throwing knives at people isn't normal, Glamor."

"I threw normal out the window when I was reaped." I say. I'm being gutsy- that doesn't happen that often. I guess he just brings out that side of me.

"Is there any way I might be able to see you again?" I ask.

"How about after your tour- We can meet up In District one, by the train station."

"Sounds perfect." I say, softly. Cashmere and Gloss are there, urging me to get on the train. "I'll see you at seven, then?" I ask, getting up. He nods.

"See you then." He says, a smirk on his face. I fight to keep from swooning. I board the train in a happy daze, not hearing anyone around me, but hearing his voice over and over again.

After the tour, by the train station at seven.

In my head, I try and calculate the minutes.


	4. Date

The days are long and lagging as I wait for my Victory tour to come to a close.

I suppose that I should be enjoying the remnants of my fame, which is slowly leeching away my sense of normality. Finally, we arrive at district twelve. I don't have to fake a smile this time when I go onto the stage because I'm genuinely thrilled. District Twelve marks the end of my Victory tour. In less than 24 hours, I will see Cato again. I hastily finish my speech and dart back to the train, Impatiently waiting for Cashmere and Gloss to board so that we can start on our way home.

Cashmere keeps trying to talk to me, but I tune her out easily. Not that I don't respect her as my mentor, because I do, but I have far too much on my mind. I keep thinking of Cato and the way he smiled after we kissed. It was this tiny little smirk that felt so flattering. He looked at me like I was sexy- It was empowering.

I go into the car with my bedchamber in it and lay down on the cool pillow. The comforter is made of down- fluffy goose feathers. It was soft and luxurious, just like everything is in District one. The smell reminds me of home, and I lay there, thinking about home.

Just two days to go.

Time sails by, and soon the train is at it's final stop. Eagerly, I jump off the still slowing train, landing on my feet. Cashmere and Gloss trail behind me like puppy dogs, and I run back to my home in the Victor's Village to get ready for my date with Cato. I look at the clock- it's 4:45, plenty of time to get ready.

I take another shower, bundling my hair up in a bun so it doesn't get wet. I put on a black dress with a V-neckline that accentuates my solitaire diamond necklace. I put on a pair of silver stilettos, and a thin silver bracelet. I sit at my vanity and put on my make up, making sure every flaw in my face is concealed.

By the time I finish, it is 6:30- perfect timing.

I walk the mile to the train station in my heels, carrying a small, black clutch purse at my side. I walk in the gravel, not minding the uneven ground. The station is made of smooth, sleek silver, and I run my hand along the top of the railing, enjoying the feel of the cool metal underneath my fingers.

Just when I reach the end of the railing, I see him.

A tall, muscular figure, his piercing blue eyes are instantly recognizable. My heartbeat quickens at the sight of him. He smiles coolly, like the whole thing was easygoing. I flash a smile back to him as I walk up to him.

"Hey." I say, sounding stupid. Instead of calling me on it, he just smiles.

"Hey."

Ugh, why did it have to sound so perfect coming out of his mouth?

"I've got a surprise for you." He says. I'm so grateful for him taking reign of the conversation, I almost don't register the comment.

"Oh? What is it?" I ask. The train pulls up and he takes my hand.

"You'll see." He says.

We sit next to each other in the train car. Slowly, I begin to realize that no one is coming down the hall or going through the doors.

"Are we alone?" I ask, feeling idiotic for asking.

He nods. My eyebrows shoot up at that. _The whole train? To ourselves? How did he pull this off?_ I have little time to ponder the question as I feel his fingers entwine with mine. It's becoming more natural now, I note. The spaces between our fingers fit the other perfectly. It was like magic. I smile brightly. He returns it with a small one of his own.

The train rounds a corner, then suddenly stops. I hear the car door open and unquestioningly follow Cato outside. It's a brisk autumn evening, and I can't help but shiver. I look around the train station, and there seems to be nothing but green in every direction. We're in District two, I think, just the outskirts of it.

"Come on." He says. I follow him up a hill then down into a valley. I see a river with a bridge across it, with wild plants growing every which way. We cross the bridge and go up a hill so steep that I take off my shoes. Cato stops at the top, and when I get there, I stop too. Not out of following, but out of amazement.

It's the city lights.

Their magic sends sprinklings of light throughout the horizon. I stare in awe and wonderment, amazed at the simple beauty of it.

"This is breathtaking." I choke out. Cato laughs, and it's a warm and beautiful sound.

"I thought you'd like it." He says. Unconsciously, I rub my arms to try and keep warm. Cato's smile turns into a frown, but he gives me a coat I didn't realize he'd been carrying. I murmur my thanks and put on the coat, much warmer than before. The mischievous gleam never left his eyes, and made it almost impossible to look away. I move a bit closer to him, and he reciprocates the gesture. Our faces are mere inches apart, and this time it's him who closes the distance.

The kiss is remarkable- hard but tender, yet still holding that same strange magic as the first one. This sense of perfect being that comes with these kisses is overwhelming. It feels like puzzle pieces fitting perfectly together.

Perfection. Pure and Utter Perfection.

He breaks the kiss, smiling with his classic smirk of satisfaction.

"A girl like you means trouble for a guy like me."

"And why is that?" I ask, curious.

"Because you're the kind of girl a guy can fall for- and live to regret it if he makes a wrong move." The comment makes me blush, and I turn away trying to hide it. I look at him, and he takes my hand in his again.

"You're the kind of boy parents worry about. Dangerous." I say, looking him in the eye with a smirk of my own. "Good thing danger comes with my title." He laughs, and we watch the sun sinking beneath the horizon. We look up at the stars, somewhat visible on top of our hill, pointing out the pictures we see. It's nearly ten o'clock by the time we board the train again.

"How did you do this?" I say aloud.

"Do what?"

"Getting this train for just us."

"It's a privilege." He says, but doesn't say anything more on the subject, so I drop it.

By the time we get back to the train station, streetlights are making the pavement shine like silver. Cato walks me back to the Victor's Village, Kissing me on my front porch for a final time before bidding me goodnight. I go inside of my home and remove my jacket in a blissful daze.

I cannot wait until our next date.


	5. Falling

Quickly, I find myself falling for the boy in the crowd. I didn't expect it- I didn't expect love to come to me in any form, particularly because I would be quick to deny it. Everyone used me because I was a victor. But Cato- Cato treated me like any other girl. He was my escape from the world of the Hunger Games and the wretched spotlight I seemed to constantly be under.

He trained with me when I wanted to learn to fight in hand to hand combat. I helped him with his aim when throwing knives.

Slowly, yet surely, we became inseparable.

At least twice a week he would come over to my home and we would do things together. We'd watch movies until late at night, stay up talking till three in the morning, and stay out building bonfires in the backyard. During the late autumn evenings he'd wrap his arms around me and let me lay on his chest, listening to the strong, steady beating of his heart. Some nights he'd even spend the night.

It was on a frost bitten December's eve when everything changed.

I heard the familliar knock on the door, and rushed to get it. He stood on my doorstep, swaying slightly, with a bottle of bourbon in his grasp.

"Cato? What are you doing?" I ask, ushering him inside.

"I been workin up the courage to tell you I love you." He slurred. The comment stops me in my tracks.

_He loves me._

I would be much more excited about this if he weren't intoxicated.

"You're drunk." I say. He nods in assent. I go into the kitchen and fetch him a glass of water. I hand it to him, and he takes it, staring at it.

"Have you eaten anything?" He shakes his head no. _No wonder he's so drunk. _I think. Only a little bit of the bourbon is gone, but that much on an empty stomach is certainly enough to make him stumbling drunk.

"Here, come sit." I say, pulling out a chair. "I'll get you something to eat." I quickly assemble a sandwich for him, and set the plate in front of him, sitting next to him.

"Eat." I say, and slip the bottle out of his hand. In a few districts the drinking age is 18, so in District two, being one of the wealthiest districts, has alcohol cheap and easy to access. I set it in one of my cabinets and he eats, I make sure he's drinking water to help him fight a possible hangover. I sit with him, watching over him like a hawk. After he finishes the sandwich and glass of water, he looks at me with a hunger that I've never seen before.

"You're beautiful." He slurs. I blush at the comment.

"Thank you. Are you feeling any better?"

He nods, and I feel relieved.

He comes over and wraps his arms around me. A chill shoots through my veins- this is different than normal.

"Lay down with me." He asks.

"Alright." I agree, and start heading toward the couch. He tugs on my hand.

"No, come to bed." He says, almost drowsily. I nod. I go upstairs, carefully taking his hand, and open the bedroom door. He stumbles past me and lays down on his side of the bed. I climb in, and Immediately he pulls me to his chest.

"I love you." He murmurs. I lean my head back and kiss him. I go to break away, but he keeps kissing me. His hands roam across my body, and I don't stop him. Sensation carries me away as I keep close to him. Before I know what I'm doing, I strip myself of my clothes. He's already there. In a way entirely new to me, we make love for the first time.

By the time all is said and done, he falls asleep, and I lie awake thinking of the possible consequences of what we've just done.


	6. Shock

When the morning sun comes over the Horizon, I am awake. I dress myself in my pajamas so that way Cato doesn't know what happened. I know I'll tell him, though. I have to be honest. I worry about him, knowing that he'll likely face a hangover. I go downstairs to the kitchen and pour myself a cup of coffee. I sit at the kitchen table, tired and in a zombie-like state. Last night was overwhelming, and I need time to adjust. I look and watch the sky turn from pink to blue, and wait for Cato to wake.

He comes down the stairs, understandably groggy. I push the mug of coffee I made for him toward him, and he sits in his chair.

"Morning." I say, casually. He sips his coffee. I sip mine, not attempting to break the silence any further. Let him speak when he wanted to. For five minutes, no word passes between us.

"What happened last night?" he finally asks. I take a gulp of Coffee before I set it down to relay the evening's events to him.

"You showed up at my doorstep drunk, I gave you food and water. You asked me to come to bed, which I did. We kissed, and eventually made love."

He blinks at the last part

"We what?!"

"You were drunk and I was too... engrossed to stop you." I say, as if it's a casual thing. He stares at me for a moment, and I would give anything to know what he's thinking. Instead I nervously sip my coffee, letting my face portray nothing.

"Where would you like to go from here?" He asks. I blink. Not the response I was expecting.

"Would you like to be involved in that way?" I wonder aloud.

"It's up to you." He says. My mind flashes back to the drunken admission of love, and I know I can't ignore it.

"Last night, you told me something, and I wanted to know if it was true or not." I say, trying to be casual.

"What?" He asks. His voice is slightly higher than usual- it makes me wonder if he's worried.

"Last night you told me you loved me." There. It's out- the cards are laid on the table for all to see. I watch him intently, waiting for some sort of write off that it was a lie or some fumbling moment of truth, but I get neither.

"I was afraid of that." He says. For whatever reason I feel the need to stare into my coffee.

"Did you mean it?" I ask, finally. I can't ignore this elephant in the room. It has to be dealt with now, or I'll never get past it.

After what could possibly be considered the longest pause in the history of my life, a quiet and hushed "Yes." Is the reply I receive. He's not angry about it, he's neutral. Like it came from some place of coherent judgement in his current brainstorm of what has to be a bad hangover. It was beautiful, and honest, Like him. I walk over to him and kiss him.

"I love you too." I whisper into his ear. After that I let passion sweep me away, and we make love for what really has to be the first time, because it's the first time he's aware of it. It is blissful. It is real.

Weeks seem to fade into one another until I am only aware of how erratic they seem. More often then not I average too little sleep, and am restless when trying to get to bed. Somehow, I start getting nauseated by certain smells, like perfume and cheese buns. It doesn't click until I realize that I haven't had my period for the past two months.

Oh God.

I go to the store, the only one in District One that sells what I need, and take the tiny pink box home. I wait until the next morning- the most aggravating wait of my life- and Take the test.

It takes five minutes to season.

During the five minutes I flash back to each and every tender Moment Cato and I have shared together. It doesn't seem that impossible. My worry shifts to If he'll even _want _a baby, and the fear makes my heart beat out of my chest. I was told I could never have children, that it would be impossible for me to conceive. If I am, this would be my miracle baby. I start begging and bartering with God, trying to somehow get all of this worked out. A thought, steady and continuous never leaves my mind. It's a picture in my head of myself and Cato holding a tiny blonde baby.

_We could be a family._

The thought is suddenly so powerful that it makes me want to jerk away from it. Until now, it has only been an abstract concept in my mind. Now it has _power._ Undeniable, huge power. It will consume me from sunrise to sunset, from moon to moon. The image of a perfect little family.

The timer dings. The five minutes are over.

I look at the test and see a little pink plus sign staring back at me.

In response, my hand goes over my stomach, and the thought in my head won't shut up.

_I'm pregnant._


	7. Secret's Out

When my mother spoke to me growing up, she was often strict and vindictive. She often beat into me that honesty wasn't just the best policy, it was the _only _policy.

Therefore, I became an excellent liar.

When Cato comes by that day, I can pull off that I'm fine without a hitch. Mother always said to practice my mask- Just a hint of a smile and no one will ever know what you're thinking. So when I put up my hint of a smile, it keeps him from ever knowing about the secret miracle growing inside of me. It makes me love him even more.

But I can't keep this a secret forever- Both because of a guilty conscience and a swelling stomach. I wish I knew how to tell him.

I just come right out with it.

"I'm pregnant and it's yours." I exhale. For a moment, incomprehensible shock crosses his features. That I was prepared for. Anger crosses his face and he looks down, gritting his teeth.

"When did you find out?" He asks.

"This morning." Comes the shaken reply. I didn't realize how nervous I was over this. "I'm sorry." I say, even though I know I'm not. "This wasn't supposed to happen to me- I have PCOS." PCOS- polycystic ovarian syndrome. It makes it almost impossible to have kids. The fact that I was pregnant right now was out of sheer luck and a one in a million chance.

"As well you should be." He says icily, and it sets a chill down into my bones. Guilt washes over me like surf, and I have to fight to keep the lump in my throat.

"I could give it away- _maybe._ I'll say I don't know who the father is if that's what you want, But I don't think I could ever give this baby up. Whatever decision you make, I'll honor it. You deserve to be heard."

The look in his eyes was one of complete fury. "This determines our life together!" He cried. "If you keep that baby It will receive no love from me!"

I get up and go over to him. "I didn't know you wanted one." I say. I kiss him softly, tenderly. "I love you." I whisper. I lean my head on his chest, and hear the strong, steady beating of his heart.

Suddenly, a wave of vertigo brings me to my knees. _What's happening? _I wonder. The last thing I see before fainting is the blood running down my legs.

When I come to, I'm in a white hospital room, the steady beeping of a heart monitor telling me that I'm alive. A doctor is beside me, looking at some sort of chart.

"Doctor," I croak, "How is my baby?" He turns to face me, with brown coiffed hair and a toothy smile that seemed to generic to be real.

"Miss Krystal, I'm afraid I have some bad news." I suck in a breath. This can't be good.

"You were carrying twins. One of the twins is fine, but the other one... we can't find a heartbeat. I'm sorry." He says, before going out.

I sit there, very still for a long time, letting the words strike me like a gong. _Twins?_ I think. _One of_ _my babies is dead._ The phrase repeats itself over and over again in my head, a carefully orchestrated chorus of horror. I know Cato is there. I can feel his gaze boring into me, I can feel his presence by me, but I can't bring myself to look at him or even speak. Slowly, I reach for the pillow that supported my head, bury my face into it, and scream into it, a horrible, cheated sound. My scream dissolves into sobs, and I cry into my pillow, broken, bruised, and shaken raw.

"What did I do to deserve this?!" I shriek to the sky, before burying my face in my hands.

Finally, Cato moves. He sits on the bed and pulls me to his chest. "Hush." He says, quietly. "We still have one, Glamor, let's be grateful for that."

This makes me look up. "Are you sure this is what you want?" I ask in disbelief.

"If that's what you want." He says, looking me in the eye. I lean my head onto his chest. "Thank you." I whisper, and kiss his cheek. We're going to have a baby- together.

The thought brings happy tears to my eyes, and I freely let them course down my cheeks.


End file.
